The subject matter of the present invention relates generally to apparatus for positioning a person in different positions by controlled movement of a cage enclosure mounted on a pivoted support, and in particular to such apparatus for positioning the person within a container tank and for transporting the support as well as the cage enclosure and folding platform attached thereto through a restricted opening in such tank. The apparatus of the present invention is especially useful in enabling manual inspection, cleaning, or repair of the interior of a container tank such as a chemical reactor tank.
The apparatus of the present invention has several advantages including the ability to mechanically transport a person into a container tank through a restricted opening in such tank to a desired position within the tank. It has the further advantage that it enables a person to adjust his position within the tank by operating a valve from within the cage enclosure to change the spacing of the cage from the tank wall and for limited movement vertically and horizontally in a simple, accurate manner. A relatively inexpensive control means including a valve actuated cylinder is provided for pivoting the cage into a desired position while maintaining it upright. In addition, a work platform may be provided around the base of the cage by folding platform sections which fold relative to the cage to a vertical position substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the cage for passing through the restricted opening and unfold into a horizontal position perpendicular to such axis to give a larger work area within the tank.